Trick And Treat on Halloween Night
by BumoLumpo
Summary: Based of/Inspired by the song Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len. Karin gets lost and meets two strange kids who leads her into their house and drugs her. Guess who comes to save the day or is it night? .
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by/based off the song "Trick and Treat" by Kagamine Rin and Len. Although I changed the ending...or did I?**

**I don't own bleach and/or trick and treat. I do however own my candy stash~**

It was Halloween night and Karin was hopelessly lost. On the bright side, it was only 9 and her brother wouldn t be tearing Japan apart in search of her. Yet.

How did I manage to ever get into this mess in the first place...? She wondered.

_*flashback*_

Yuzu grinned as she raced back to Karin who was looking extremely bored. Ichigo, who was sitting on a nearby bench looked up and called "Oi! Can we go home now? Its getting late."

"its only been half an hour!"

"isn't that enough?"

"of course not!"

"can I go home then? There's no point in making two of us suffer when only one needs to..." Karin looked are Ichigo hopefully.

"...fine...but do you know the way home?"

"Of course! I'm not a baka like you!" retorted Karin. Then, without waiting for a response, she raced off the way they came.

_*End flashback*_

OK, so maybe she did make _some_ mistakes on getting home. A wrong turn here, a wrong turn there, until she was in a completely different neighborhood. One that she's never been to. Then of course, she got a great (and stupid) idea to go through the woods and hopefully emerge into familiar territory on the other side. Karin, who was wearing a little backpack full of candy since Yuzu's bag got filled quickly and had begged Karin to help her carry some, picked her way through the woods.

She was about to turn back, deciding that it was a bad idea and that she should go back, swallow her pride, and ask for directions when she was pulled deeper and deeper into the forest by a voice so sweet.

Karin closed her eyes as she walked. The voice seemed to be singing and it reminded her of her childhood, before the accident. She then opened her eyes and decided to find whoever was singing or whatever they were doing (the voice was faint now so it was hard for her to hear). The moon was out so she could see clearly enough and she started to run as fast as her legs could take her. Then, the trees abruptly ended into a clearing where the song came to a stop and was soon forgotten. In the middle of the clearing, sat a house, old and worn down by the weather.

Karin, ever the brave one, walked up to the house. It looked to be abandoned only a short while ago Surprisingly, the house didn't really look all that scary up close. She was so absorbed in studying the house that she didn't notice anyone come up behind her.

"Why, hello there, why are you in front of my house?"

Karin jumped and quickly turned. A two kids about her age stood behind her, most likely twins. They both had brown hair and had gray eyes. Somehow, they looked familiar but Karin couldn't figure out why. The girl, who had spoken looked at her with an inquiring look and a faint smile ghosting her lips.

"um...I got lost and saw your house and...yeah..."

The boy smiled and his eyes seemed to laugh at her. "Well, since your here, won't you come in? I'm sure we can help you, we have a map inside."

"Yes,do come in, its so lonely nowadays." said the girl while the boy smiled and gracefully went behind Karin and opened the door. Karin spun around as she heard the door creak in protest. What surprised Karin was the the inside looked very new. Plush pillows sat on elegant sofas and tables didn't even look as if they had a speck of dust on them. A warm aroma drifted towards Karin and she was aware that something good was cooking.

Slowly, she walked into the house, admiring the old but beautiful paintings on the wall.

"Please, come sit down, Karin." smiled the girl as she grabbed her hands and led her to a sofa.

Karin frowned. She didn't recall introducing herself. She was about to ask the girl how she knew her name when the boy appeared and set a tea tray onto the table. He then poured some tea and handed a cup to Karin.

The girl laughed and said "You must try our tea, its like drowning in the sweetest of syrups!"

Karin found herself sipping the tea and immediately began drinking more. Her eyes grew cloudy and and part of her mind screamed for her to snap out of it but the protests were soon crushed by the cloudiness.

She smiled at the tea inside the little cup. The tea was such a nice color, like liquid caramel...and the cup was such a delicate little cup...like the one she once accidentally broke in a China shop...her movements soon became groggy and her eyes soon fluttered to a close and she drifted off to sleep. She saw her mom and a smiling Ichigo and Yuzu laughing at her. Her dad was there too, inviting her to come play with them.

She woke once to find her hands bound dragging at the heels of the boy while the girl smiled sweetly at her as she drifted off to sleep again, wanting to be with her family and not be disturbed by trivial matters of reality.

She woke up again later, to find herself sitting in a chair with a long ribbon wrapping around her eyes several times, acting as a blindfold. Then she heard the boy whisper next to her right ear.

"Tell me, have you ever loved someone?"

Karin, with her head still in a foggy daze, mutely nodded.

She heard the girl in her other ear laugh quietly as the boy replied "Well,there's no faultless love in this life" before she felt a small wish of air as they stepped away from her and moved to somewhere in front of her.

One of the ribbons slipped a little and through the hole in the blindfold, she saw something she never thought she'd see. (She also vaguely wondered who uses lanterns anymore.) They two kids had their backs to her and it looked and sounded as if they were sharpening a knife. But what frightened her was that they had no shadows.

Karin jumped a little as they turned. They were sharpening a knife but they left it on the table they were at.

The boy grinned a oh so evil grin. "Oh my, oh my, what a naughty kid you are to wake up so early" This caused Karin to protest a little but stopped when the girl moved towards her.

The girl gracefully closed the distance between them and laughed quietly as she placed her hands on Karin s eyes. "If the blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead?" she breathed in her ears, causing Karin to shiver a little in response.

Then the girl spun around in front of her again, whipping the ribbon away as she did so and gently lifted the edges of Karin's mouth and giggled. "Oh look, your laughing , now isn't that the cutest sight?"

The boy smiled, amused. "But your still covered in lies so lets go back to our play tonight."

The girl giggled again and stepped back and he boy walked closer until he was next to the girl. Karin began to panic. Her eyes looked around, anywhere but at the twins, and saw a painting. No! That couldn't be right! It was a painting of mom! Then she remembered.

_*flashback*_

"Mommy look!" an excited Yuzu pointed at a middle-aged guy, surrounded by paintings. The man smiled.

"Why hello there, would one of you do me a favor of being a model for me? I can pay and all you have to do is stay still."

Her mom smiled "Well, I have time and my husband and son won't be back for a while so its fine by me." she instructed Yuzu and Karin to wait for her while she sat on a bench while the man painted her.

After that, she became good friends with the man and he visited often with his children, two twins, a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and gray eyes.

However, when mom died, he stopped visiting.

_*End flashback*_

A few years after that, they learned that he died and his wife was left to take care of the kids. However, she got drunk often because of depression and was not exactly a good mother. Then, a few months ago, ichi-nii showed her a picture in the newspaper. It was their childhood friends, standing with their mom. They were all smiling but it somehow seemed false. The description said that the mom went crazy one night, killed the twins, then herself.

Karin started trembling as she realized that these were her dead friends.

The boy, she couldn't remember their names, looked at her and grinned. "Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?"

The girl then danced behind her. "This is my domain, just as warm as any other place." she reassured Karin.

Then she placed her hand over Karin's heart and sighed, "But we need a toll from you for providing fake hospitality"

The boy also placed his hand over Karin's heart and said regretfully "Quickly now, give me what's in your pocket. You don't need to know when, why, or even how."

Karin remained frozen in shock and horror. She had no pockets. They wanted her...heart..? She hoped not...she needed that to live and beat up her baka of a brother.

"Quickly now, give us what's in your pocket." the girl laughed halfheartedly as she danced in front of Karin again. Then she smiled sadly and suddenly lunged forward and Karin somehow knew that she fully intended to grab her heart and rip it out. But this is Karin we're talking about. She's not a girl who sits and waits for her death (at least, I hope she's not). She rolled off on to the floor and the girl laughed again.

She advanced on Karin as the boy held her still with surprisingly strong arms. From what she remembers, he was as weak as a tadpole. Then two things happened.

A sword sprouted from the chest of the girl and shock crossed her face. The sword was immediately pulled back and she collapsed forward. Then Karin was yanked forward, away from he boy's iron grasp. She saw a flash of white before she heard the boy cry out as she heard a sickening crack of bones. That was all she remembered before she fainted.

**Yaaaay~ I finally got this up! I write these stories on my phone so I get lazy sometimes and don t move them onto my laptop...but when I do, its usually more than one chapters! But I just started this yesterday and I m not sure how to finish this...suggestions/reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know that there's some OCCness. It's because before, I hated bleach (ok, not really. More like disliked it) but I was reading a doujinshi and I saw Hitsugaya and I was like "OMG which anime is he from?!". I don't really pay that much attention on personalities..on with the story!

When Karin woke up, she found herself in her room. She relaxed for a second before her memories rushed back.

She bolted out of bed and tried to figure out what happened. Someone had changed her clothes and she was now wearing her pajamas. She still had all her things and it seemed to be dark outside. She checked her phone and it turns out that it was still Halloween but about 11pm now. She seemed ok...a dream maybe...?

"KARIN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" squealed Yuzu, popping out of the closet and scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Fuu- Yuzu! What are you doing?!" Karin asked crossly.

"Huh? Oh I was putting my costume away. Then I heard you wake up so I came out." Yuzu looked at Karin innocently. Karin glared at her for a second before sighing and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, Toushiro-kun came by earlier carrying you. He's downstairs right now being innoragated by ichi-nii. So what happened anyways?"

Karin frowned. Toushiro? What was he doing here?

"Um, I'll explain later." said Karin as she brushed past her sister and made her way towards the door. Yuzu looked confused for a second before shrugging and going back into the closet. Once she opened the door, she heard her brother's loud voice drifting up the stairs.

"Well then why didn't you catch it sooner?! What if someone else has already been there and Karin wasn't the first one?!"

She crept down the stairs and heard Toushiro.

"I told you, no one else was there before her and we would have taken care of it sooner but-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?! I could have captured them then!"

Karin picked up the soccer ball that just happened to be on the stairs.

"It wasn't your job."

"What do you mean it wasn't my job?! I could have-"

*THONK*

"..."

"BAKA! It wasn't his fault! Now stop yelling, you're too noisy."

Ichigo looked up in annoyance as he rubbed his head. "Karin! You're awake! What happened?!"

He and Toushiro were standing in the hallway. She had a feeling that they were standing there for a while now.

Karin smiled at Toushiro, who was in his gigai and completely ignored her brother's question. "Hey, your back? We have a soccer game tomorrow, your coming right?"

"No."

"Aww why? It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Karin glared at him for a bit. Then she got a idea. "Ok, fine. I won't make you. Ichi-nii will."

She turned to her silently fuming brother and grinned. "If we lose the game tomorrow because Toshiro isn't there to help us, I will tell Rukia about 'That'."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "What's 'That'?"

Karin's grin widened. "Do you really want to know?"

Ichigo paled and turned on Toushiro. "Go with her or you will regret you were ever born!" he snarled. Toushiro glared at Karin.

*Next day*

"So what happened last night?" asked Karin. They were walking to the soccer field.

"Some scientists were doing an illegal experiment. They made mod souls but combined some souls into them too. Then they put them in special gigais. We caught them but some of the souls escaped. Apparently, they have special powers too."

"Wait, do they still have their memories?"

"Yes, but they're programmed to kill their human friends and grow stronger with their souls. They can't help it. So we're trying to undo that programming. If we can't, we have no choice but to kill them."

Karin stopped and stared at him, horrified. "WHAT?! Kill them?! But you can't just-"

"There might be an exception since they were your friends though."

Karin paused. "How did you know that?"

"Your brother told me. He was pretty furious that you had to go through that actually." He turned to Karin and looked at her with and indifferent expression plastered on his face. "There are no guarantees. If they are deemed to dangerous, they will be gotten rid of."

"But why?! You're a captain aren't you?! Don't you have a say in whether they live or die?! Why can't you just-"

"Hey! You two kids over there!" A man in a black uniform yelled at them. "This place is off limits! Game's been cancelled!" Without realizing it, they had both arrived at the soccer field.

"What?! Why?!" Karin angrily strode towards the man until she stood in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"There's a radioactivity warning issued around here. So go take your boyfriend somewhere else."

Karin's face turned red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The man rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah? I bet you two we going to hid somewhere and suck each other's faces off or something." By now, even Toushiro's face had gone red but Karin didn't notice. She was shaking in anger and embarrassment. She spun around and marched away. Toushiro paused for a moment then followed her. The man grinned and thought "Works every time."

On their way home, Karin suddenly stopped. Toushiro, who was walking right behind her, bumped into her back.

"Oh my god. I just remembered their names!" she said happily.

Toushiro, irritated, asked "Whose names?"

"The twins! It's Brandon and Stefanie!" then she frowned. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

Toushiro dug in his pockets for a bit before pulling out two small light pink balls. They were a little bigger than a pearl and slightly glowed. Karin frowned. "Huh. What happened to their gigais?"

"They're being kept at your house."

Karin held her had out in a offer to hold them. Toushiro looked at it and raised a eyebrow. "Hey, their friends so I should hold them."

Toushiro shrugged and gave them to her.

"Don't lose them."

"I won't." Karin took out a tissue from one of her pockets and wrapped them in it before carefully putting them in her jacket pocket.

I've actually wrote this chapter the day after I uploaded the first one but I didn't get many views and got discouraged and just left it…but now I'm rewriting this and uploading~ Also, my goal is to upload once a week now that know that this is not a horrible story. I got in to a really tough school this year and due to the mountain of homework I;ve been watching anime less and less so tell me if I've made a mistake on someone's name or something. Thanks people~


	3. Chapter 3

**^-^ I just finished spazzing over my reviews/views and suddenly got a motivation to write again~ As you can probably tell, I'm pretty new at writing stories and gets excited over every little thing… BUT. But for those of you who don't know, I've started this a few months back. So I forgot how I originally planned to end this story, what they do, who does what, etc. So now I'm just writing as new ideas pop up. On with the story~**

"KARRRIIINNN~!"

"Huh…?" Karin turned around.

'BAM'

"Owww…Yuzu…!? What is it?" Karin scowled at her sister as she sat up. Yuzu grinned at her.

"Karin! Guess what?! I won I won I won!" Yuzu squealed and clapped her hands.

"Won what?! And was it so important that you had to do that?!"

"Yes! Yes! Not only did I get recognition as a talented teen cook in the talented teen's magazine, I won a new family member!" She clapped her hands to her cheeks and squealed. "And he's so cute! He's so cute he can make anyone smile! Even Toshiro-kun!"

Karin started and the name. She'd completely forgot about him. She looked around and frowned. Where did he go?

"Are you planning to get up any time soon?"

"Huh…?" Karin looked down and realized that she had fallen on Toshiro and was kind of pinning him down. Karin leap up in embarrassment. She looked away as he calmly got up to hide her slightly pink cheeks. Yuzu giggled.

"Well, what's so cute that you had to show me? A new pet?" she turned to her sister again and scowled.

Yuzu giggled. "Yes! He's only four months old and he's absolutely adorable!"

"Where is he? What is he?"

"He's rig-…oh…um…opps…" Yuzu adopted a panicked look. "I got so excited when I saw you two that I kind of…um…flung...him...away…" She smiled sheepishly before turning and scanning the area in a panic.

"Yuzu!"

Karin looked at her in horror and ran towards the direction that Yuzu came from. Then she spotted a bit of rustling in a nearby bush. She hurried towards it and crouched down. She heard Toshiro and Yuzu follow her. She gently separated the branches of the bush and gasped.

A small Pomeranian puppy laid there, a bit frightened but seemly unhurt. She gently picked him up and cradled it in her arms before turning around. Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness he wasn't hurt. Can I hold him?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "You want to hold him."

Yuzu's smile faded a little. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"You threw him into a bush."

"On accident!"

"You threw him into a bush."

"I just got a little too excited! I won't do it again!"

"You threw a four month old puppy into a bush on accident. And now you want to hold him again."

Yuzu pouted. "If you were recognized as a talented soccer player and got a cute puppy won't you be super excited?"

"Not excited enough to throw him into a bush."

"I'm going to leave now since there is no reason for me to stay." Hitsugaya interrupted.

Yuzu pouted at him. "Aw but why? Don't you want to play with the pup-Karin!"

Karin had taken the opportunity to slip away and walk towards home. Hitsugaya also began walking in the opposite direction.

Yuzu stood in the middle and stomped her foot in frustration before chasing after Karin.

_***Later that night***_

Karin flopped down face first onto her bed and sighed. The puppy had caused great excitement in the household and that gave Karin a headache. Karin rolled over onto her back and sighed again. She reached into her pocket for her friends.

Empty.

Karin frowned as panic began to grip her heart. She checked again. Still empty. She quickly sat up as she searched her bed. Then her floor.

Gone.

By now she was really panicking and began taking her room apart in a desperate frenzy to find her friends.

"Karin? Have you seen the bag of dog treats?" Yuzu asked through the door closed door.

"NO! I mean, no."

"Oh. Ok" She heard Yuzu leave. As her footsteps faded, it hit her. Yuzu. They must have fell out when she collided with Karin earlier. Crap. Karin checked her clock. It was only 6. It was getting dark but she can still make it if she hurried.

Ichigo looked up in surprise as Karin sprinted down the stairs.

"What's the hurry?"

Karin glared at him as she rushed past him towards the door.

"None of your business! I'll be back in an hour!" were her words before she slammed the door.

Ichigo got up and was about to follow her but Yuzu stopped him.

"Oh, leave her alone. She's old enough to take care of herself. Besides, if a girl tells you to leave her alone, you leave her alone." Then she shoved the puppy in his face.

"Awwww isn't he adowable? Who's the cute flwffly wuffy puppy? Aw yes you are! Yes you are~"

Meanwhile, Karin was running towards the place they had collided. She had almost passed it but upon realizing her mistake, she spun around and jogged back. Then she paused to catch her breath as she scanned the area. Then she cursed her forgetfulness of bringing a flashlight. It was really getting dark by now and she couldn't see anything. After about ten minutes, she was really panicking. Her eyes looked over the same area over and over again but there was nothing. She had crawled into the bushes, checked the sidewalk, and even peeked into the gutter. Then she straightened and turned around again, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Looking for something?"

She jumped and spun around in surprise.

Hitsugaya was causally leaning against a tree and was calmly observing her. He wasn't wearing his gigai. Karin hastily wiped away her tears and scowled at him.

"I dropped a keychain one of my friends gave to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help looking for it?"

"No!"

"Fine. Also, I need to check on your friends for a bit. I trust that you're keeping them safe?"

Karin felt a stab of guilt as she forced a laugh. "Yeah! Their doing great! I just left them at home! Speaking of home, I should get going! Bye!"

As she turned around she felt a hand firmly grab her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. I need to make a report on them so I have to check on them as soon as possible."

He looked at her with all seriousness and showed no signs of leaving her unless she showed him them.

She cracked.

"Ok ok, I lost them!"

He glared at her. "You lost them."

Karin straightened, met his icy glare without flinching and glared right back.

A few minutes of this continued before he sighed and dropped the contest. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a very familiar tissue wrapped around two very familiar shapes.

Karin gasped then scowled. "You had them?! Since when?!"

"After you got off me. I noticed them fall out of your pocket when your sister attacked you."

"Well then why didn't you say anything?!"

"I wanted to see if you would notice."

"Jerk!" She shoved him away. Then, tears began forming in her eyes again due to relief and she looked down.

Hitsugaya took a step towards her and she knew he had that irritated scowl on his face again.

She expected an annoyed comment on how she should be thankful and how irresponsible she was, etc. but none came. A minute of silence came between them before he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just…be careful next time…" he mumbled before slipping the tissue into her pocket.

Then he turned towards the trees and appeared to look at something. Karin took this opportunity to quickly wipe away her tears with her sleeves. He turned to her and scowled again.

"Lose them again and I'm not picking them up for you."

Karin glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't. Bye." She then turned towards the direction of which she came and stalked off.

**Next chapter is Hitsugaya's point of view beginning at the end of chapter 2. I think. Ideas on how this should turn out is appreciated! **


End file.
